Revenche Story
by SoEul1996
Summary: She was determined to take her Revenche,Until he came into her life...A SoEul Mates Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaime:Other than the plot . . -_-"

Prologue:  
Assise dans son coin,les larmes coulaient sans cesse de ses yeux,sa fait 5h qu'elle attendait une reponse des personnes qui sont dans la salle,chaque minute qui passe lui semblait des siecles,tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un medecin d'une quarantaine d'annees,la fille se leva le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait et courra vers la regard vers le medecin et elle savait deja la reponse,son monde vient juste de s'ecrouler,sa vision se brouilla,et pendant qu'elle faisait demi tour pour aller,ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus,un mal de tete insupportable s'empara d'elle et en quelques secondes,elle se retrouva sur la terre totalement inconsciente...

1 Ans Plus Tard:  
"Anneyonghaseo Agashi,Kang Ma Shik imnida,Je suis le proprietaire de la maison que vous avait achete,je suis ici pour vous donnez les cles de la maison(Lui donnant les cles),bienvenue a Seoul :)  
La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire polie puis se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison,elle ouvra la porte et elle circule un regard autour d'elle,"Parfait!"se dit-elle toujours avec le que le chauffeur du taxi l'aie aide à entrer ses nombreuses valise,elle passa toute l'apres midi à installe ses affaires dans les armoires,une fois finie elle sort de sa nouvelle maison afin d'aller au super marche pour acheter de la nourriture,en route une idee lui passa par la tete:"J'ai besoin d'une bagnole"se perdre une minute,elle se dirigea vers une agence de voiture sans hesitation elle opta pour une Minicouper Bleu,elle signa quelques papier sous l'oeil admiratif de l'assistant qui était ébahit par sa fois les feuilles remplies,elle se dirigea avec sa nouvelle voiture vers le supermarche,et après la fin des achats elle alla directement vers la franchie la porte,rangea ses achats,puis monta à sa chambre et prit un long bain,ensuite elle mit son pyjama puis s'installa dans son lit,quand son portable sonna alors elle decrocha:  
...:Yobouseoooo?  
...:Sa fait longtemps So Eun  
So Eun:Soo Hyun Oppa! Sava?  
Soo Hyun:Supeeeeeeeeeeer alors comme sa t'es à Seoul?Racontez moi tout les details  
So Eun:Ouais Oppa j'y suis Mr Kang m'avait donne les cles de la maison et j'ai achete une voiture et j'ai reçu une lettre de confirmation de mon inscription dans la faculte de DreamStar donc touuuuuut va bien  
Soo Hyun:So Eun...  
So Eun(Repondant avec une voix tremblante et faussement joyeuse):Oh Et...Et...Je crois que...que l'assistant est tombe amoureux de moi Et...Et...j'ai achete de la nour...  
Soo Hyun(La coupant et criant):KIM SO EUN! JE SAIS POURQUOI TU ES ALLEE TU CROIS QUE JE ALLAIS PAS LE SAVOIR?  
So Eun:Oppa...M..Ma...Mais de qu...quoi...T...T...Tu parles?  
Soo Hyun:So Eun je t'en supplie ne fait rien de stupide ou de dangereux que tu regreteras le restant de ta vie...Je sais que t'as vu les dossiers de Appa,je sais que la personne que tu cherches est a Seoul  
So Eun:Appa sait quelque chose?  
Soo Hyun:Ani,Il ne sais rien,mais si les choses tournent mal chez toi je ne penserait pas deux fois avant de lui dire la verite  
So Eun:Oppa cet personne a detruit ma vie,je suis maintenant orpheline à cause de lui...Mais ne t'inquiette pas tout ce que je vais faire c'est trouve des preuves que c'est lui qui les a tue  
Soo Hyun:Promet moi que tu va me dire tout ce qui se passe avec toi,et surtout que tu ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide  
So Eun:Je te le promet Oppa  
Soo Hyun:Tu y arrivera toute seule?  
So Eun:Soo Hyun!Je ne suis plus une enfant,j'ai 19ans et je peux m'occuper de moi alors pas de soucils  
Soo Hyun:Alors je te fait confience,prend soin de toi,Saranghe soeurette bye bye  
So Eun:Arasso Oppa Sarangheo bonne nuit  
Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura tout les larmes de son corps,elle prit une photo de ses parents et la serra contre sa poitrine:"Je le jure,vous ententdez?Je vous le jure que je vais vous venger Chinca Omma & Appa chinca"elle ferma les yeux puis elle murmura:"Miane Oppa,mais je ne vais pas tenir ma promesse"...

*Et si on avait un but qu'on avait jure de le realiser?Et si on était pres de l'eteindre?Plus pres que jamais?...Et si ce sentiment qui s'appelle l'amour viens nous envahir?Ce sentiment dont on avait toujours reve de trouver mais dans d'autres circonstances?Mais en tous cas on doit abandonner quelque chose:Notre but ou ce sentiment?  
C'est a ELLE de choisir...

Cast:  
*Kim So Eun As Chu So Eun

*Kim Song Bum As So Song Bum

*Kim Soo Hyun As Kim Soo Hyun

*Bae Su Ji As So Suzy

*Ok Taecyeon As Ok Taecyeon

*IU As IU

*Wooyoung As Jang Wooyoung

*Park Min Young As Park Min Young

*Lee Min Hoo As Lee Min Hoo

*Lee Min Jung As Ha Min Jung

*Kim Joon As Song Joon

*Goo Hye Sun As Goo Hye Sun

*Kim Hyun Joong As Yoon Hyun Joong

*Choi Jung-Woo As Choi Jung-Woo

First of all,je veux dire que je suis vraiment treeees contente d'avoir commençe cette fiction,les SoEul Mates sont pour moi le couple le plus cute qui puisse exister domage qu'ils ne sont pas en couple dans la realite,mais qui sais? peut etre un jour quelque chose va se passer entre eux *_* La vie m'avait appris de ne pas perdre espoire :D  
****Alooooooooooooooooooooors qu'est ce que vous en penser de ma fic? Bien?Nul?  
***Je serai vraiiiiiiment heureuse d'avoir des comms et des critiques pour ameliore mon ecriture  
***Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe :(  
***Une derniere chose si vous voulez que je change l'histoire en anglais vous n'avez qu'a le demander ;)


	2. Chapter 2

*Le Soleil etait au rendez-vous ce Lundi matin,c'etait la rentree des cours apres ces longs mois de vacances,et les etudiants de l'universite n'etaient pas une exception,on peut voir le parking qui etait vide depuis la fin de l'annee precedente remplit a craquer.A 08:55 les couloirs etaient presque vide car la majorite des etudiants sont alles vers leurs cours il y a le cas de ceux qui sont arrives en retard comme le cas de cette jeune fille au volant d'une minicouper bleu,des q'elle avait franchit la porte du bahut,elle s'est directement dirigee vers le parking afin de trouver une place pour sa voiture,heureusement elle trouva une place entre le mur et une autre voiture,elle essaya alors d'y aller quand elle vit une autre voiture se diriger vers la place alors elle appuya sur l'accelerateur et elle reussit y entrer la premiere,puis elle sortit de sa voiture avec un sourire se dirigeait vers l'entree quand:  
...:HEY TOI!  
So Eun:Oui?  
*Elle se retourna et elle vit un gar on au volant d'une Decapotable Noire,qui la regardait de travers:  
Gar on:C'est moi qui a vu cette place le premier!  
So Eun:Domage pour toi alors car c'est MOI qui l'avait prise (Se Retournant pour y aller)  
Gar on:Heeeeeeeeey REVIENS(Voyant qu'elle ne va pas revenir):TU VAS LE REGRETER!  
So Eun:Ouais ouais -_-"  
*Sans perdre du temps,elle se dirigea vers le panneau ou elle prit son emploi de temps et s'en alla vers sa salle de cours,elle etait en retard,alors elle toqua a la porte:  
...:Mademoiselle vous etes en retard So Eun:Je suis desol e Mdm,c'est a cause des embouteillages Prof:D'accord je vais laisser passer cel uniquement cette fois puisque c'est votre premier jour...Installez vous a cote de(Regardant son plan)Mlle So Su Ji *Une fille leva sa main,imm diatement So Eun s'installa a ses cotes So Eun:Bonjour :)  
Fille:Salut :) T'inquiette pas elle est comme sa au debut de l'annee mais elle est vraiment sympa So Eun:J'l'espere :p Fille(Lui tendant sa main):So Su Ji mais appelle moi Suzy tout cour :)  
So Eun(Lui s rrant la main):Kim So Eun :)  
*Mm Wi se presenta puis fait son discours de debut d'ann e,c'est la prof de CM (Culture Musicale),elle expliqua l'importance de cette matiere et comment gagner des points...  
"A la fin Du cours"  
POV So Eun:  
La cloche sonna,je me leva puis me diriga vers mon casier ou je met mes affaires,je vis Suzy parler avec un gar on chaleuresement,puis je m'en alla vers la seule sur une table,quelqu'un me tapa l'epaule:...

Suzy:Rehh :)  
So Eun:Oh Hi :)  
Suzy:D sol pour tout l'heure pour t'avoir abondonne,c'est juste que mon frere m'avait interpelle So Eun:Ah c'n'est pas grave je vous ai vu tout t' l'heure j'ai cru que c'etait ton copain :p,en tout cas il a l'air sympas Suzy:HHH c'est drole,ne tombe pas sous le charme de son sourire,il est tout part sympas,il a beau tre mon frere,il est un casanova boureur de coeurs So Eun:Si tu le dit :D...  
Suzy:Ne le juge pas,il est quelqu'un de bien et je l'aime plus que tout,c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal So Eun:Ne t'inquiet pas en tout cas merci pour le conseil Suzy:Assez parler de mon frere,veux tu venir avec moi pour que je te presente mes amis? ils sont dans la table l'exterieur So Eun:Ehhhhh...Oui bien sure ^^

Alors on se leva et on se diriga vers la table conserner,un peu de compagnie ne me fera que du bien:

Suzy:Saluuuuuuuut ...:Hey toi!  
Suzy:Les filles je vous presente Kim So Eun Les Filles:Anneyonseo So Eun So Eun:Anneyonseo :)  
Suzy:So Eun,Je te presente mes amies,IU,Park Min Young,Ha Min Jung,Gu Hye Sun So Eun:Enchantee les filles IU:Aussi :),Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de notre cole jusqu'a maintenant?  
So Eun:Et bien tout va bien,j'adore les matieres et les gens sont gentils...  
Min Jung(La Coupant)(A Suzy):Elle n'a pas encore croisee le chemin de ton frere et son ami?  
Suzy:Non pas encore :/  
So Eun:Ehh Pourquoi cette question?  
Hye Sun:Et Bien...T'es belle et...  
Min Young:Tu auras un special "Welcome" de la part de Bum & So Pyo So Eun:Qui?  
Suzy:Mon frere et son meilleur ami So Eun:Vous me fesez peur ici je suis un peu perdue Min Jung:N'aie pas peur tout ce que tu dois faire c'est ne pas tombe sous leurs charme IU:C'est eux les plus populaires,et dragent tout ce qui bouge Hye Sun:Une bonne chose que tu est maintenant amie avec nous car on est les seules filles qui sont "Hors De Portee"pour eux So Eun:Et Pourquoi?  
Min Young:On est Amies avec sa soeur et on est amis depuis longtemps avec lui :p So Eun:Quelle fa on de parler sur votre ami :p Merci pour me prevenir m me si pour moi il faut plus qu'un beau sourire pour qu'un gar on me charme Suzy:Parlant de gar ons,ils sont ou les gars?  
Min Jung:Extra Entrainement de basket :p IU:Oh il faut que quelqu'un les informent pour ce soir Min Young:T'inquiete pas j'ai croisse Hyun Joong un peu plus tot,il s'en chargera d'informer les autres IU:Parfait!(Se Retournant vers So Eun):Sa te temptera de venir avec nous ce soir?  
So Eun:Ou sa?  
Min Young:On ira au cine pour voir la nouvelle com die So Eun:Emmm...Je ne sais pas...je ne veux pas...m'increser Suzy:Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu seras la bienvenue Hye Sun:En plus tu auras l'occasion de de rencontrer les autres membres du groupe So Eun:Ah par ce qu'il y en a d'autre? Min Jung:Bien sur! Un groupe n'est jamais complet sans gar ons Suzy:Alors?  
So Eun:Je ne sais pas...  
Les filles:S'IL TE PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!  
So Eun(Souriant):hahaha Ok ok j'irai Min Jung:Yes!Tu ne vas pas le regreter(Lui donnant un bout de papier):C'est l'adresse de ma maison,on t'attendera 20h ok?  
So Eun:Pas de soucis j'y serai

On continua notre conversation pendant toute la periode du dejeuner,durant cette derniere j'ai apprit qu'elles sont tres douees dans leurs domaines r sp ctifs:Hye Sun joue le piano,la guitare,la base,le tomboure,le violant et beaucoup d'autres instruments la perfection selon l'avis de ses a une merveilleuse voix,elle a meme participe a beaucoup de competions de chant et elle reportait toujours le premier Jung est une styliste,tout les vetements qu'elle porte son de sa propre "Collection" elle va meme organise un peu plus tard dans l'annee son tout premier Fashion Young a herite son talent de sa mere,cette derniere est une professionelle de la photographie et comme on dit tel mere tel Suzy qui fait ses debuts dans le monde de la dance,et apparament,elle se portait a merveille

IU:Et toi So Eun qu'elle activite aimerai tu integrer So Eun:Et b1 je n'y avait pas encore pense mais je crois que comme Suzy,j'ai une petite preferance pour la dance Suzy:Super!Si tu t'es d cidee je t'accompagnerai pour t'inscrire dans le club de dance de l'universite So Eun:Oui Oui je suis d'accord

On finit notre dejener toujours en papotant,Suzy comme prevu m'avait accompagne au club de dance ou on nous a remis le programme,et notre premiere dance solo qui aura lieu d'ici une semaine,cette dance va permettre au couches de nous classer par niveaux

L'aprem se passa dans le est dans la meme classe que moi et Suzy,tandi que Min Jung,Min Young et Hye Sun sont dans leurs 2eme annee,j'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Yoon Hyun Jooong,le copain de Hye Sun,ainsi que Jang Wooyoung le meilleure ami d'IU,qui,comme me l'avait assure Suzy avait un faible pour son Bff,et en se qui conserne Suzy,j'ai su qu'elle est "Celibataire pour le moment"

La journee arriva sa fin,je dit au revoir au filles,puis je m'en alla vers la direction pour remplir quelques documents,la secretaire me fesa attendre pendant plus qu'une demi-heure avant de me remettre les ,je me diriga vers le parking o la "Round 2" des nerves commen a:Deux voitures bloquaient la mienne,une par le cote et l'autre juste derriere,et puisque l'autre cote est bloque par le mur,ce qui veut dire que je suis incapable de reconnu l'une d'entre les deux voitures,c'est celle du gars du matin,Oh alors c'est comme cela qu'il va me faire payer?On va m'assie sur le capot de la voiture de celui qui va subir ma heure passa,le parking est complaitement vide maintenant,folle d'impatience et de rage je me leva et frappa la roue avec pied:

So Eun:AAAAAHHH PUTIN!  
...:Ce n'est pas bien pour une belle brunette de s'enerver

Je me retourna et je le vis,l'idiot qui m'a fait perdre mon temps,il s'approcha de moi et je fit de meme

So Eun:TOI!Comment oses-tu?  
Gar on:Hey du calme princesse,c'est exactement ce que tu as fait ce matin,j'ai vu la place en premier So Eun:NON MAIS JE REVE!J'ai etait la premiere arriver Gar on:Alors considere cela comme un petit payback (Lui fesant un clin d'oeil)  
So Eun:Tout d'abord tu vas te taire et m'ecouter attentivement,j'ai deja perdu pas mal de temps alors tu vas te depecher et eloigne ta stupide bagnole de mon chemin immediatement Gar on:Sinon quoi?  
So Eun:Sinon je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance!  
Gar on:Oh tu me fait peur (Montant dans sa voiture et l'eloignant du chemin)

Apres avoir fait ce que je lui avait dit,l'idiot sorta de sa voiture puis se diriga vers moi tandi que je bougeais la mienne:

Gar on:Alors c'est quoi ton jolie prenom?  
So Eun:Vas t'en!  
Gar on:Hey j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demande,j'ai au moin le droit de le savoir non?  
So Eun:Tu le saura surement quand je serai morte Gar on(S'arretant devant sa voiture):Je ne bougerai pas avant de le savoir So Eun:Aller bouge de mon chemin idiot!  
Gar on:Non j'insiste!  
So Eun(Avec un sourire):Alors assumes les consequances de ton acte

Ils veut jouer ce jeu,jouons alors!Tout ce passa tres vite,Je fesa marche-arriere jusqu'au maximum,puis le sourire sur mes levres grandit,il est surpris a cause de mon geste,puis d'un seul coup je me diriga vers je m'approchais plus la panique est lue sur sont visage,ce n'est que quand presque 20cm de distance nous separais qu'un gars sauta sur lui et l'ecarta de mon coeur battait tres fort,mais j'etais amusee,et sans me retourner j'ouvrit la fenetre et cria:

So Eun: Considere cela comme un petit payback

***Tell me everything that crosses your mind I'll be glad to hear it***

Oh pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les vrais noms de acteurs voila

Vrai Nom Leurs Roles C l bres Kim So Eun: Chu Ga Eul(Boys Over Flower)  
Kim Sang Bum: So Yi Jeong(Boys Over Flower)  
Kim Soo Hyun: Song Sam Dong(Dream High)  
Suzy: Ko Hye Me(Dream High)  
Ok Taecyeon: Jin Gook(Dream High)  
IU: Kim Pil Suk(Dream High)  
Jang Wooyoung: Jason(Dream High)  
Park Min Young: Kim Nana(City Hunter)  
Lee Min Hoo: Gu Jun Pyo(Boys Over Flower)  
Lee Min Jung: Ha Jae Kyung(Boys Over Flower)  
Kim Joon: Song Woo Bin(Boys Over Flower)  
Goo Hye Sun: Geum Jan Di(Boys Over Flower)  
Kim Hyun Joong: Yoon Ji Ho(Boys Over Flower)


End file.
